Un conte de Noël
by Miry-0-chan
Summary: AU (monde réel). Noël, c'est la période de l'année où les rêves peuvent devenir une réalité. Nylen, Flynn et Yuri en savent quelque chose.


Bonjour/Bonsoir et bonnes fêtes de fin d'années à tous.

J'avais envie d'écrire un petit conte de Noël cette année, alors le voici (même si je le poste après le 25). Enjoy.

**Disclaimer** : Tales of Vesperia, Flynn, Yuri, Nylen etc... appartiennent à Namco Bandai.

**Précision** : Cette histoire est une AU totale et n'a aucun lien avec mon autre fanfic sur TOV.

Nylen Fedrock, célibataire et sans enfants, se demandait encore comment il avait pu atterrir dans ce costume de Père Noël, au milieu d'un centre commercial bondé. Certes, depuis qu'il était réserviste, il ne partait presque plus en mission, mais tout de même, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de faire confiance à Jurgis? Il aurait vraiment dû se méfier lorsque son ami lui avait proposé ce travail "simple et bien payé"_. _

La vue en partie obstruée par la barbe blanche (trop touffue) de son costume, il essayait cependant, tant bien que mal, de jouer son rôle en amusant les enfants, non sans se dire qu'il était parfaitement ridicule. Heureusement, Jurgis lui avait assuré qu'il était méconnaissable. Il y avait donc peu de chances qu'on le reconnaisse sur l'une des (trop nombreuses) photos que prenaient les parents lorsque leurs rejetons s'asseyaient sur ses genoux.

Heureusement, son "calvaire" ne devait durer que trois jours, car il ne faisait que remplacer un animateur tombé malade.

Les deux premiers jours s'étaient déroulés sans incident notable, si on exceptait les quelques enfants qui avaient fondu en larmes de peur en le voyant. Mais Jurgis lui avait assuré que cela n'avait rien à voir avec lui et que certains enfants étaient simplement effrayés par le Père Noël, ce qui conforta Nylen dans l'idée que ce métier n'était pas fait pour lui. Il avait beau aimer les enfants, il ne savait jamais comment réagir lorsqu'ils pleuraient.

Le troisième jour, il prit son poste juste avant l'ouverture du centre, s'assit à sa place et inspira profondément. Les enfants étant en vacances, les débuts de matinée étaient plutôt calmes, leurs parents préférant les emmener l'après-midi. Il comptait donc en profiter pour se détendre un peu dans le magnifique fauteuil (massant) du stand où il se trouvait. Mais, à sa grande surprise, deux enfants se présentèrent à lui dès l'ouverture. Ils faisaient tous les deux la même taille et semblaient avoir le même âge, entre 6 et 8 ans. L'un était brun et avait les cheveux long tandis que son compagnon avait des cheveux blond cendrés et courts. Tout deux le regardaient avec un air déterminé lorsque le petit blond lui demanda :

"C'est vrai que vous réalisez les souhaits?"

Nylen fut surpris par cette question qui lui paraissait étrange. Les autres jours, il avait plutôt eu des questions du genre "T'es le vrai Père Noël?" ; "C'est où ton atelier?" ; "C'est vraiment les lutins qui font les jouets?" ou même " Pourquoi je n'ai pas eu ce que j'avais demandé l'an dernier alors que j'avais été sage?".

Cependant, il se reprit assez vite : après tout, c'était des enfants. La façon dont la question était posée importait peu puisque, dans le fond, ils demandaient tous la même chose.

"Bien sûr que je réalise les souhaits des enfants" déclara t-il avec un air bienveillant.

A ces mots, les visages des deux garçons s'illuminèrent d'un sourire et le brun lui donna un papier plié en 4.

"Dans ce cas, c'est ce que nous voulons" dit-il avant de s'éloigner avec son compagnon.

Interloqué par l'attitude plus qu'étrange de ces enfants, Nylen déplia le papier et fut surpris d'y découvrir un dessin : le dessin de 2 enfants se tenant à l'intérieur d'une maison biscornue. Surpris, il releva la tête pour retrouver les garçons mais ils avaient déjà disparus, noyés dans la foule qui emplissait les lieux.

**XxXxX**

Quelques heures plus tard, son travail terminé et le dessin en poche, Nylen monta dans les bureaux dans l'intention d'en parler à Jurgis. Ce dernier pourrait peut être l'éclairer sur ce mystère.

Entre deux coups de téléphone, il expliqua brièvement la scène à son ami qui, bien que débordé, pris un peu de son temps pour lui répondre.

"Ah, c'était sûrement Yuri et Flynn. Ils sont orphelins et sont hébergés dans un orphelinat près d'ici. D'après ce que je sais, ce dernier n'a pas très bonne réputation, surtout au niveau de la sécurité, vu que ces deux-là fuguent régulièrement. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on les connaît. A chaque fois, ils viennent ici pour faire les poches de quelques clients et avoir de quoi subsister dans la rue. Si tu veux mon avis, ils ont une drôle de vie ces gamins."

**XxXxX**

En rentrant chez lui, ce soir-là, Nylen repensait aux deux garçons et à leur dessin lorsqu'il entra en collision précisément avec un des deux enfants, le brun. L'autre enfant, qui l'avait esquivé, se retourna et lança un "Dépêches-toi Yuri" mais Nylen agrippa le fameux Yuri, l'empêchant de disparaître au coin de la rue.

"Qu'est-ce que vous fuyez comme ça?"

Mais la réponse se présenta d'elle-même lorsqu'un homme débraillé et les cheveux en bataille se précipita vers lui, ou plutôt vers l'enfant qu'il avait dans les bras, en hurlant :

"Je te tiens sale fouineur."

N'ayant aucune intention de voir cet enfant se faire molester devant lui, Nylen prit sa défense et mit au tapis, sans grande difficulté, son adversaire.

Les enfants, qui s'étaient rejoint après qu'il ait lâché Yuri, le regardaient à la fois avec admiration et méfiance. Il se tourna vers eux et avança. Il reculèrent. Nylen comprit alors qu'ils risquaient de s'enfuir à nouveau et qu'il ne les reverrait peut être plus, lorsqu'une étrange idée germa dans son esprit.

Même si c'était en tant que Père Noël, il avait dit à ces enfants qu'il exhausserait leur souhait. Même si ces derniers ne le reconnaissaient pas, il voulait les aider. Il s'accroupit donc pour se mettre à leur niveau et, les fixant, il leur dit :

"Un vieil homme est venu me voir aujourd'hui pour me dire que vous souhaitiez un toit. Je suis venu vous proposer de venir vivre avec moi. Acceptez-vous?"

A sa grande surprise, comme s'ils n'attendaient que ça, les deux garçon se jetèrent dans ses bras.

Nylen les conduisit jusque chez lui et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ne fêta pas Noël seul cette année-là. Et, quelques jours plus tard, il adopta officiellement les deux garçons.

**XxXxX**

Et voilà. :) Bon, pour être honnête, plus j'écrivais cette histoire et plus j'avais l'impression que c'était impossible qu'un truc pareil se passe dans la réalité. Mais après tout, le propre d'un conte de Noël, ce n'est pas d'être réaliste.

Je vous remercie pour votre lecture. ;)


End file.
